The Laoghaire Games
The Laoghaire Games is an annual festival held in honor of the Laoghaire Family, the royal family that has for centuries ruled the glorious and illustrious nation of Baron. The games are held in the very Courtyard of the Royal Palace itself, in the glorious city of Durnakh. Its one of the biggest gatherings in the nation of Baron, with people from all over Spira coming either to participate or to spectate - however, its also very dangerous and only the bravest of souls dare to enter its challenges, for among all of them, death is considered a valid way of winning; although each of the participants are allowed to surrender at any time they should choose, which means its possible to survive even hopeless battles provided the participant is aware of the danger. If they surrender, they're free to leave the area without further harm. There's three primary challenges in the Laoghaire Games, called The Beast Pit, The Trial of a Champion, and a Tournament - these three challenges are constant every year, although at certain times there may be more than merely these three. The Beast Pit *'Challenge: Defeat three extremely powerful beasts from all over Spira!' *'Number of Contestants': 4-8 *'Challenge Rewards': 150 Laoghaire Credits, Mysidian Weaponry 'Rubamacc' For decades, an ancient Roc has sown destruction, terror and death on the desert island of Bikanel, home to the Al Bhed and the location of the reformed nation of Damcyan - the beast laying claim on the entirety of the Sanubia Desert as its territory. They called it Rubamacc, a name that in the Al Bhed tongue means "Hopeless" because even their advanced weaponry were until very recently only capable of driving it and its creed of lesser Roc back for mere days, before they inevitably returned in an attempt to chase the humans from what Rubamacc deemed to be its territory. However, due to a clever trap laid by the Al Bhed, and the development of very powerful tranquilizer weapons, they eventually managed to subdue it and was in the process of killing it when it was suggested that they instead sell the subdued monstrosity to Baron for use in the Laoghaire Games, for an outrageous amount of Gil, of course. The transaction was made and the bane of Al Bhed is now a feature of the upcoming festival. Rubamacc is a monstrous Roc of the Zu variety, and is easily many times bigger than the common Garuda encountered in the mainland of Spira, the crowds are waiting in barely contained glee at seeing the infamous creature that has slaughtered so many Al Bhed finally defeated, albeit most residents of Baron could care less about its actual victims, its infamy excites them. Various Al Bhed have also come to spectate, seeing the great beast that killed their families, children and spouses finally being put down. There*s also rumors that various Al Bhed have even decided to compete in the Beast Pit solely for a chance to avenge their fallen brethren. 'Lord Ochu' 'Safiya The Glorious' The Seven Cloaks *'Challenge: Fight a Champion of Baron!' *'Number of Contestants': 3-6 *'Challenge Rewards': 300 Laoghaire Credits The Tournament